


Nice little mystery

by billyshears



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, porn without plot except it isn't that porn heavy either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyshears/pseuds/billyshears
Summary: Cain is bored, and decides to pay the resident librarian a visit
Relationships: Cain/Lucien
Kudos: 1





	Nice little mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I felt like giving out to the world

"Couldn't you wash yourself before stepping into the library, Cain?"

Without turning his gaze from the books, the librarian asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"What? How did you know it was me?" The mentioned older brother gasped. Whether he was pretending to be surprised, or he just naturally used the same dramatic tone for everything, Lucien couldn't tell.

"You  _ reek _ of blood" He turned then, staring down at Cain with an unimpressed look "What did Abel do this time?"

Judging by the grin appearing in Cain's face, that seemed to amuse him for some reason.

"Why, since when does my blabbering half-wit brother, bless his soul, has to do something in particular?" Cain stroked his extravagant facial hair, and walked closer to Lucien. "Even I get bored sometimes"

"Is that why you're here? I could recommend you an intriguing book to keep you entertained"

"I'm sure you could" Cain vaguely looked at the tall bookshelves around, and then stared into Lucien again, taking another step closer.

Cain's eyes glistened behind his glasses, and Lucien got the acute sensation that he was becoming some sort of prey.

"Cain… don't do anything stupid" He warned, softly, and Cain stopped in his tracks.

"Oh! Why, did you think…? Oh my god" He started laughing, and Lucien stepped back, warily "Oh dear, you thought- you thought I would  _ kill _ you?" He laughed louder, and Lucien nodded.

"Why is that so out there? Isn't that what you do, after all? First killer, and everything" The librarian asked, slightly uncomfortable, but mostly miffed. Was he being made fun of? He didn't appreciate that.

Cain stopped laughing at last, taking off his glasses to wipe the corners of his eyes.

"Oh lord, you're so silly. Kill  _ you _ ? No, I was intending to perform something more on the sexual side of activities"

Okay. That was unexpected.

Lucien blinked repeatedly, as multiple questions piled up on his head. Mostly having to do with " _ why _ ". However that was not what he blurted out when he opened his mouth.

"You mean with  _ me _ ?" He asked, blushing furiously.

The look that Cain shot him suggested that he had just asked the most stupid possible question.

"No, with Lord Morpheus- of  _ course _ with you, who else am I talking with?" As Lucien was taking his time processing this rather unusual turn of events, Cain crossed his arms and huffed "So? It's easy, do you want a blowjob or not?"

Lucien let out a gasp at his language, but at the same time was grateful for the bluntness of his yes/no question. Embarrassed at himself, he nodded curtly, and turned around quickly so he wouldn't have to see the fox-like smile growing in the other's face.

With long strides he walked towards a more isolated corner of the vast library, Cain following close behind.

Eventually Lucien turned around, with the drum of his heartbeats resonating loudly on his ears, and Cain with a wicked grin got on him immediately.

Everything seemed to go on so quickly from there. Cain didn't even give him time to find a comfortable position before he went down on his knees, which had Lucien squirming and shuffling and flailing his arms around as his hands searched for anything to hold onto - a wall, a shelf, Cain's shoulders, or his surprisingly soft hair.

It was obvious that Cain was devilishly good at what he was doing. It crossed Lucien's mind that he shouldn't let him know, least he fed his already inflated ego. But he was coming undone under Cain's hands - and lips, and tongue - so he had no control over what he was moaning out. It was gibberish, mostly, but he somehow managed to swear this was the  _ best _ thing that ever happened to him, threaten unspeakable repercussions if Cain even dared to stop, and appeal to a wide array of deities.

And then - as these type of things usually went - when he reached the highest point of pleasure, it was over.

"Cain? What was that about? Why did you..?"

Slumped against the shelves, only now noticing the books' spines digging into his back, Lucien tried to ask as he regained his breath. Cain hushed him.

"Now, that's a nice little mystery, isn't it?" Cain wiggled his eyebrows, still on his knees. Then he stood up, wiped the dust from his pants, and took out a handkerchief to dab his mouth with.

Relaxed, as he didn't remember ever being around Cain, Lucien chuckled at his reply.

"It is. In fact, I wonder where does one even find such fine mysteries, would I possibly need another one"

Cain grinned, satisfied, and bowed graciously.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much more to say other than thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this!


End file.
